


i've been locked out of heaven

by iwillstayalive



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Car Accidents, Gen, Hospitals, Like implied - Freeform, Mentions of Injuries, also let's appreciate a fallen angel au has 666 words ok, fallen angel AU, fallen angel!charles, human!Erik, some light mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: He saved Erik, his human, from death, and in exchange, he got cast out for interfering with death, with the balance of the universe.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	i've been locked out of heaven

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic for this fandom? wow, it feels like I know a lot about them due to reading a lot of fics lol. Anyways, this idea came from tossing around a few headcanons on Tumblr, so I hope you enjoy it! This isn't beated', so all mistakes are mine!

* * *

The constant beep of the heart monitor was the first thing Erik heard when he woke up. He opened his eyes and stared at the white tiles of the ceiling, not sure enough where he was. Turning his head to asses the room, he quickly realized he was in a hospital room because of the IV drip next to him, a telltale enough. 

He took a deep breath, attempting to remember what happened that put him in the hospital when suddenly it hit him all at once. He was in an accident last night. 

Sitting up, he looked over himself to asses his injuries, noticing his right ankle elevated with several pillows and with a brace on it. He could feel maybe some minor lacerations, but he didn't feel any dizziness or something worse, which was weird, because getting hit by a bus must have left him seriously hurt, and not only with a broken ankle. 

At that moment, a nurse entered his room with what he assumed was his chart on her hands, and she smiled sunnily at him as she walked next to him, checking his vitals and writing them down. 

She looked up from the chart.

"Everything seems to be in order, Mr. Lehnsherr. My name is Moira and I'm your nurse for tonight. Do you remember anything about what happened to you?"

"Um." Erik struggled to speak, feeling his mouth dry and cottony. He cleared his throat. "Ca-n, can I have some water?" 

Moira moved to wet some cotton balls with water and brushing them over his lips. "You're still coming out of anesthesia, so it's not recommended to drink water so soon. In a while, yes. Do you remember anything about your accident, Mr. Lehnsherr?"

"I think I was hit by a car? A bus?" 

"You were hit by a bus indeed. Honestly, we were all surprised you only had a broken ankle when you came in. An accident like that—several other people got hurt with major injuries, but you got out of it like it was nothing. You are very lucky, Mr. Lehnsherr." 

Erik laid back on the bed, sighing while trying to process all this information. "I guess I am." 

Moira chuckled. "Seems like you have a guardian angel, honey." 

Erik grinned—must be a side effect of anesthesia. He could feel himself getting sleepy again, his eyelids drooping, and groggily replied, "Doubt it. I'm not the type of guy to have a guardian angel taking care of me."

* * *

Charles groaned, feeling like a car ran over him one hundred times. He struggled to get to his feet, crawling over the side of the road so he wouldn't be in the way. 

Not that it mattered anyway, humans can't see him.

He looked around at the scene, and everything was chaos. Humans were running around to help other humans, injured from the accident. He didn't understand what was he doing there, he was supposed to be back to Heaven's already.

Turning away from the scene and looking up to the skies to ask for answers — and that's when he felt it. Hot, thick liquid gushing down his back and sharp pain. He tried to reach with his hand to feel where it came from, maybe a wound next to his wing? 

But, wait— 

He was missing a wing. There was a wound in the space where his left-wing was supposed to be. Charles started hyperventilating a little because this couldn't be happening. A missing wing only means  _ one thing _ . He got cast out of the Heavens. Probably for getting too involved with the life of the human he was guarding.

That explained why he was on the road where the accident happened. He saved Erik, his human, from death, and in exchange, he got cast out for interfering with death, with the balance of the universe. All because of his feelings for the human. And now he's going to pay the consequences, probably for eternity. 

He had fallen. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> reminder that kudos and comments feed a writer's soul👀
> 
> thank you so much to [akasanata](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/akasanata) for tossing ideas with me, and to [Simon](https://secretlymagneto.tumblr.com/post/615076405938667520/akasanata-hurt-angel-charles-ooooh-maybe-fallen) for starting a drawing based on it, check out his beautiful art!<3
> 
> you can find me in [tumblr](https://kindaresilient.tumblr.com/) if you wanna talk :)


End file.
